


Tea

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: At least he hadn't spilled his tea.
Relationships: Cid/Vincent
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'ghost'

Cid swore. At least he hadn't spilled his tea. But he was sure that Vincent had spent too much time in that strange haunted world... If he hadn't been creepy before, and he kind of had been in his own charming way, he definitely was now. 

Vincent seemed to move from room to room like a ghost, but it was when he stopped and made his presence known that things got interesting. 

Cid wouldn't complain about Vincent's lips on his neck, of course, or... anything else. But when he wasn't paying attention-- 

Ah, at least he hadn't spilled his tea.


End file.
